


Wasted on You

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, Arguments, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: Some time had passed since Mulder and Scully had been taken off the X-Files. Mulder seems to want nothing more than to get the X-Files back, and one too many comments just puts Scully past her point, where anger and unhappiness boil over.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: X-Files Angst Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Wasted on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FridaysAt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/gifts).



> This fic was written as part of the Angst fic exchange. I want to apologize in advance because the fic kind of got away from me. The person I got was Fridaysat9, or Erica. And they wanted something where, after they lose the X-Files, Mulder is bored and trying to get attention from Scully, but all Scully wants to do is her job and do a good job even if she's not happy with it. 
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted! Enjoy!

Scully flinched as she felt a wad of paper hit the back of her head. She and Mulder had been off the X-Files for a few months now, and while she was doing her best to try and make it work for the time being, Mulder was being extra aggravating. All she wanted was to be left alone to her own devices, but he continuously attempted to push her buttons despite her asking him, several times over, to stop and to leave her be.

“Scully,” She heard him whisper, and her shoulders tensed. She was just trying to work on her paperwork so she could go home, but he was  _ not  _ giving her a chance to do it. “Scully, I have a question.” With a sharp turn of her chair, she spun around so she was facing him, giving him a glare. 

“What do you want, Mulder!” She snapped, noticing that he didn’t even pay her any mind as she got pissed off at him. He seemed to not even care that she was trying to do her job. She knew that though, because all he seemed to care about was whether or not he got the X-Files back. She wished she could care, but at this moment, she still had a job, and there were far more pressing things that she needed to focus on. Her upcoming rent and bills, for one. She didn’t have time to be trying to get the X-Files back, and there was a part of her that didn’t care. Sure, she didn’t want to be here, but right now, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be back on the X-files either. 

“What do you think Kersh is thinking when he sees me come into work every day, still trying to get the files back?” He asked, and she didn’t know why it bothered her so much, but she was already on such a short fuse, and this was the final straw. She was so frustrated, so angry with him and how all he could think about were the damn X-Files. 

“I don’t give a fuck about the files, Mulder.” She never cursed at work, and her tone was just loud enough where he could hear and perhaps a few others at the nearby desks could hear as well. She got up and grabbed her stuff. She glanced at the clock for a moment before she shook her head. She couldn’t do this. Not today. “I’m going home. Kersch can dock my pay for all I care. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Without another word, she stormed out of the office and went to the elevator in order to go home. Maybe there she could finally get some peace and quiet without her supposed partner bothering her. 

\--

Mulder stared off in the direction that Scully had stormed off in, shock making his eyes wide. He didn’t understand what he had done to really piss her off. All he had been doing was talk about the X-Files, to try and get her attention off of the mind numbing work and focusing on something that truly mattered. He didn’t understand why she was so upset about this whole thing. Initially, it seemed like she was just as upset as he was about losing the files and being forced to do grunt work, but now… her words rang in his ears. 

No… if he had been honest, he wasn’t trying to get her attention just about trying to get the X-files back. He was just trying to get her attention. Things had been strained between them since they lost the files, since their almost-kiss in her hallway… since Diana had come back. Shit. He should have realized just what was going on. He had been so focused on getting the X-Files back, that he didn’t realize the importance of the person sitting right there. He had been vying for her attention because he was still worried about losing her. Or that he had already lost her. Scully was so far gone from him, on her own level while he was still focusing on all the wrong things. 

The next question for him would be how he would be able to set things right, because right now, he was right about to lose Scully completely. The worst part about that was that it was his fault. He was the one who pushed and pushed until she hit a breaking point. He was horrible about doing that, pushing all of her buttons until she blew up at him and normally, he wouldn’t even apologize. He just kept going and pushing her further. He wondered if this was finally the breaking point where she would no longer tolerate him. 

He got up and went to leave the bureau once it hit five. He would have tried to stay later, once upon a time when he was on the X-Files, but these were days where he just wanted to get out of there so he could do more research outside of the office to find ways that he would be able to investigate the things he wanted and come up with ways to get his files back. Today, though, today was going to be different. He needed to go find Scully, to find a way to apologize and win her back. 

It wasn’t going to be easy. He had made his fair share of mistakes over the past few days, especially more recently. He realized that he hadn’t just been focusing on getting his life back, he had been pushing Scully away in the process. He knew she would in theory want to go back to their previous job, but he had annoyed her to the point where she wouldn’t want to see him again. 

In truth, this wasn’t about the files. It was about spending time with Scully. Of course, they were still in the same room, but it wasn’t the same as going out to handle real cases with her. He had been vying for her attention ever since the almost kiss in the hallway, but it seemed like she was more eager to avoid him. 

He understood why, too, he had been such a jackass to her. 

Now… how could he go about apologizing to Scully?

\--

Warm bath, bubbles and a glass of wine was just what she needed. Scully closed her eyes as she sank lower into the water and let it just cover her entire form. The whole day, this past week really, had been weighing her down again and again. Mulder definitely did not make it easy… he never did but even more so now. He was so fixated on getting the X-Files back that it was like he didn’t care who he trampled on along the way. She was done. Done with the X-files, and done with him. 

When they had almost kissed, she had been ready to leave, but was silently hoping he would give her a reason to stay. It almost seemed like he was giving that to her, and then it backfired. He pulled away, being more of a nuisance than anything else, too focused on getting the X-Files back to pay attention to what was in front of him. She didn’t want to admit it, but she hated it. She was going to request a transfer, away from Mulder. Or maybe she’ll go back to teaching at Quantico. She didn’t know, she just couldn’t work with him anymore. 

She groaned and got out of the bath, wrapping her robe around her. She was going to get on her computer and type up her request for the transfer to Quantico. This way, she would be able to stay close to home, and her mother, but still be able to stay away from Mulder. She knew that he would try to push her to come back, but she was done doing what he wanted. 

Almost as if she had summoned him, as she was sitting down at her computer, she heard a knock on the door. Although she knew it was wrong, Scully was going to ignore him, despite knowing that he had a key and would most likely come into the apartment anyway, without her inviting him in. 

True to her assumption, Mulder unlocked her door and came in, closing and locking the door behind him. The silence was pretty deafening, awkward and full of tension that it almost seemed like neither of them were easily able to break. She knew she would have to say something, she just didn’t know where to begin with him. She finally went to say something but he beat her to the punch. 

“Scully, I knew I had been an asshole lately,” He ducked his head, almost to avoid meeting her eyes. “I just… need to be back on the X-Files. You know how important it is for me, right?”

Scully shook her head, if anything this was just cementing her resolve to turn in her transfer request. “Mulder, I know how much the X-Files mean to you. I know that more than anyone, but you have to realize just how much this behavior of yours has become grating. Has made it unbearable to be around you. You’ve become needy, that you haven’t bothered to even ask how I’ve been taking it either.” 

Mulder stared at her in shock, concerned and unsure as to what she was talking about right away. “O-Of course I have, Scully. I’ve asked you.” 

“No, Mulder, you haven’t.” It did break her heart to say, to admit the truth. “You’ve only bothered caring about yourself and the X-Files. I’ve tried… I’ve tried to do what I can, but I can’t keep doing this Mulder.” 

“What are you talking about, Scully?” 

“I’m emailing Kersh my request for a transfer. I’m going to go back to teaching. I can’t keep doing this anymore.” She knew that this wasn’t what she wanted in the long run, but she couldn’t stay working with Mulder anymore. Not after any of this. 

“C’mon, Scully. You know that’s not what you want-,” A burst of anger flashed through Scully and she stood from where she was sitting. 

“No, that is what I want.” Her tone bit through Mulder, a glare shooting through him for a moment. “It’s not what you want. You want someone to boss around like you do to me, someone who will tolerate your attitude that everyone has to drop everything just for you. To do whatever you want. Well, Mulder, I’m done. I’m done with the X-Files, and I’m done with you.” 

The words were left hanging in the air, Scully breathing heavily with anger in her eyes. She didn’t know where all of that came from, and almost immediately she did start to regret it when she saw the way that he almost immediately started to step back, the heartbreak visibly on his face. “Mulder… I…” 

“No, I get it Scully,” The anger that was palpable from her was now also visible from him as well, but there was more to it as well. There was the heartbreak on his face as well. She hadn’t seen him so hurt before. “You’re so sick of spending time with me. You’re sick of the fact that I do anything I can to get your attention, because I want to spend time with you. That’s why I’ve been doing all this, why I want to get the X-Files back. It’s because I want to spend more time with you, because damn it Scully, I love you. But of course, all this was just wasted on you,” He moved and unlocked the door behind him. “Good luck on your teaching endeavors, Dana Scully.” He walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Scully stood there with her mouth open, staring off in the direction that Mulder went. At first, she just felt numb, knowing that Mulder had felt like that and she pushed him away. She forced him back when he didn’t deserve it because of her inability to understand him, that she couldn’t tolerate his overexcitement. Never had she realized that it was because he liked her. How could she be so stupid? After a few moments, she realized she needed to go after him. She got up, grabbing her keys and ran out of her apartment, electing to take the stairs so maybe she could catch him. 

She ran down and out of her apartment. “Mulder!” She called out for her partner, her best friend, looking around. She caught a glimpse of him as his car pulled out of the parking spot and drove off into the night. “Mulder..” She stared out to where the car drove off to. She felt so guilty, knowing that she may have lost Mulder forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As with many of my exchange fics, I'm tempted to write a sequel for it, and hopefully now I can get to those various sequels now that I've finished my last final.


End file.
